Papillon Dalia
Papillon Dalia is the fifth Papillon Senshi to appear in the original concept series. She formerly was Sister Abeille, one of the four Dinasty Generals, due to her being brainwashed by Regina Apis, who stole her flower orb. Personality The original concept reveals that Sister Abeille is the strongest of the four Dinasty Generals. Her personality is that of a cold and lonely person with a dislike of crowded gatherings. Biography Manga concept Papillon Dhalia did not appear neither as Sister Abeille nor as Papillon Dhalia in the original manga concept. ONA concept Prior to the events of the ONA concept, Papillon Dhalia was brainwashed by Regina Apis and had her flower gem extracted. She thus became Sister Abeille, one the four Dinasty minions, fighting against the Papillon senshi. Her memories begin to return in the seventeenth and eighteenth nights, resulting in her Alveare troops to attack her and her to transform into Papillon Dhalia. She dies after the battle, after revealing Regina's hideout to the Papillon senshi. R season Papillon Dhalia is reborn as Ushio, a charismaticly skilled SM queen in her late teens, who makes her customers reach climax only with her fingertips. She meets Tsubomi, Ann and Shizuku on a meet and greet information bureau, just when Dajiko attacks her. This causes her to transform into Papillon Dhalia. G movie After eating the delicacies Rubi was selling, she was influenced by Hydra's Virus, turning into Black Papillon Dhalia and attacked Papillon Rose against her will. She was cured by the influence after receiving the ultimate humiliation and joined the fight against Hydra. OVA As Sister Abeille, she appeared in the OVA on a silent role, reporting for duty in front of Regina Apis. While she didn't appear as Papillon Dhalia, she appeared transforming into her in a promotional video. New Season Papillon Dhalia appeared in the first, fifth and sixth episodes of the New Season TV series; in the first episode she briefly appeared on a montage of Tsubomi's memories returning, in the fifth episode she appeared as an antagonist due to her revival as a hybrid with the cursed sword kusanagi and in the sixth episode as a supporting senshi for the fight against the multi-headed hybrid monster. The end credits reveal her leaving Akiba driving a motorcycle. Powers Transformations * Dhalia Orgasm Power, Erection Attacks * Abeille Final Finger (as Sister Abeille) * Dhalia Heaven's Finger Trivia * She is described as a cool loner girl who likes riding motorbikes. * Originally, her profile referred to her flower gem simply as the "sealed gem". From the R season onwards, it was changed to "winter gem" * Despite being described as a loner, the G movie script shows her hanging out with Tsubomi, Ann and Shizuku. * Despite not appearing in the manga concept, her character profile in the Papillon Rose Archive book includes an manga-styled image of Sister Abeille. * She is the only soldier who's "R" styled concept artwork was never publicly revealed. * Her hair seems to be similar to Scarlet O'Hara's hair from Wedding Peach. 77785_original.jpg|Sister Abeille in the ONA 78652_original.jpg|Papillon Dahlia in the ONA 457968.jpg|Papillon Dhalia - Papillon Rose R - G 256451 (1).jpg|Papillon Dhalia - Papillon Rose New Season papi_05_06.jpg|Papillon Dhalia - Papillon Rose New Season 0007ywga.png|Dahlia, from Papillon Rose R Category:Characters